Infinity
by kevinA97
Summary: What happens when Naruto is transported by an unknown light? What happens when he wakes up to find himself in a world full of magic? He might not even have a way to get home, but the people of Fairy Tail helped him get over it over time. -Pairings are still to be decided-
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic and my first crossover story!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, an 17 year old boy with blond hair, cerulean blue eyes, and six whisker marks on his face (3 on each cheek) was walking through Konoha after the battle with Pein. He went to check on how all of his friends and fellow villagers. As he walked around he noticed a strange light coming from an alleyway and decides to check it out. As he walks into the alleyway he instantly falls done unconscious as the light teleports him far away.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Natsu Dragneel and Happy were fishing at a lake, when suddenly the water starts to glow. As soon as the glow started, it faded away. Natsu quickly reels in his fishing line and when it comes to surface he notices that someone was attached to the hook.

After quickly taking the hook off of the boy, Natsu quickly brings him to Fairy Tail. He barges through the door and place the boy, with blond hair and whiskers, on the table.

"Where's jiji-san?!" Natsu asked/demanded.

"He just left to go to the Guild Master meeting and he won't be back for a few days." said a girl with white hair and a black and red dress on.

"WHAAAAT?!" Natsu screamed

Just then the blond hair boy woke up, revealing his cerulean blue eyes. He then jumps up and goes to the corner with a kunai knife behind his back.

"Where am I and who are all of you?" he demanded

"First tell us your name and we will tell you everything you want to know." said a redhead girl with armor.

"Ok, fair enough my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Sorry for it being short I just want feedback on how it is starting. I will make every chapter after this much more longer than this one. So please R&R.**

**And any ideas and feedback are welcomed too.**

**As for pairings, I am still deciding. PM me with ideas for parings, but there will be no harems at all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! After seeing that I got over the amount of people that read my story, I decided to do chapter 2 today and I already picked the pairing for Naruto(which I won't say, but ots kind of obvious) but what I am wondering about is what about Natsu should he be paired with someone and if he should then who should he be paired with?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did I would've created a mini series of a crossover between these two amazing animes/manga.**

**Now time to start the next chapter:**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Previously on Infinity..._

_"Where am I and who are all of you?" He demanded_

_"First tell us your name and we will tell you everything you want to know." said a redhead girl with armor._

_"Ok, fair enough, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Naruto, what a weird name." said a man with black hair and only clad with his boxers.

"GRAYYY, WHERE IS YOUR CLOTHESSS?" asked a blond hair girl with an impressive figure that would make ero-sennin knock out with a nose bleed.

_'This girl is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole entire life.' Naruto thought_

"Anyways, since I just told you I am, who are all of you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" said the pink hair boy with a scarf.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster" said the man who was only in his boxers, but now fully clothed.

"I'm Mirajane" said the girl with white hair and had a black and red dress on.

"I'm Erza Scarlet" said the redhead with armor

"Happy!" said the blue cat that can fly

"And I'm Lucy!" said the girl with blond hair and impressive figure.

Naruto nods and shakes all their hands, one after the other.

"Anyways, now that we are aquainted where the hell are we?" Naruto asked/demanded

"You are in the land of Fiore and you are in our guild, Fairy Tail!" Said Lucy

"Fiore? I have never heard of that village or about guilds." Naruto said

Everyone gives him a questionable look thinking that he was crazy.

"Anyways, what is your magic?" asked Lucy

"What is magic? Are you guys talking about chakra?" Naruto asked

He then makes a **Rasengan** to show an example, but the looks that everyone gave him when he made it gave the answer away.

He had a feeling that it was going to be a long day and that it'll be a long time until he is able to return home.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**How was this chapter? I really wanted to make this longer, but I took some medicine earlier and I'm getting drowsy and I was just so excited because I never thought a lot of people would read this or even review it. Thank you guys for being my inspiration. Please R&R**

**And remember feedback and ideas are always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own both of these awesome animes/mangas.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while and that the chapters were really short. I have been busy with my AP classes. I promise that the rest of the chapters will be longer. And also if I misspell anything I do apologize. I have basically been brain dead since I had started my AP class, but I've really wanted to make this fanfic. **

**A/N: This happens after the Tower of Paradise arc.**

**Now finally on to the story.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As they explained to Naruto about what magic is, they also asked him to join the Guild.

"Hmmm.. I will have to think about it for right now." Naruto said.

They all looked at him with hopeful eyes that he would join because they knew that he would be a perfect addition to the Guild and make it more fun everyday.

"That's fine take your time. Either way we have to wait till Master gets back to do the paperwork." Mira explained.

"Oh, alright and can somebody give me a tour around town so I can know my way around?" Naruto asked

Lucy sees this chance at getting to know the blond man a little bit better, so she decides that she will give him a tour.

"I'll give you a tour around town, Uzumaki-san!" exclaimed Lucy, who had a faint blush on her face.

"Alright, thanks! Lets get started with the tour!" said a very excited Naruto

As both of them left the Guild building, Mira and Erza had a smirk on there faces.

"Those two are going to end up falling in love with each other." Mira said while giggling.

"Yup, but it may take a while before they actually get together because Naruto seems really dense and he is also oblivious to the fact that she only offered to take him on a tour in high hopes to try to make him like her." Erza said while giggling too.

*With Naruto & Lucy*

They walked around town while Lucy explained each store at the town. She also explained to him the currency of the town and how it's not the same as Naruto's money.

At the end of the tour they stopped at a ramen stand to eat a little.

"So Uzumaki-san, did you figure out where you will be staying for the night?" Lucy asked.

"Just call me Naruto. It feels weird when people add '-san' to my name. And no I do not know where to spend the night at." Naruto said

"Well you could always spend the night at my apartment. It has another room so you can sleep there." Lucy said excitedly with a blush on her face that Naruto did not notice.

"Are you sure Lucy-chan?" Naruto asked

Lucy had a full blown blush on her face because of the suffix he added to her name.

"Y-y-yes I'm sure Naruto-kun." Lucy stuttered

"Thank you Lucy-chan, I am in your debt." he said while bowing.

"I-i-its no problem Naruto-kun." she said

"Now shall we get going to your apartment?" Naruto asked

Lucy nodded and she 'eep-ed' as Naruto held her bridal style.

"Now point out where the apartment is." Naruto said

She points to where it is and Naruto goes to full speed to her apartment.

Lucy was scared at first, but then she started having fun feeling the wind passing by and being held bridal style by her crush. She then realized what she had done. She invited her crush to stay the night with her. As she was thinking this steam started coming out of her ears.

"Is everything alright Lucy-chan?" Naruto asked, his face full of concern

She jumped out of her thoughts and said "E-e-everything is alright Naruto-kun."

They reached the apartment and Lucy showed him his room and the bathroom and her room. They quickly get ready for bed and went to their own rooms.

*Next Morning*

Lucy got absolutely no sleep because her mind was active all night long while Naruto was well rested. they quickly got ready and ate breakfast and went to the Guild.

When they got there, Mira and Erza were staring at them while smirking. The two went up up to them to talk.

"Good morning you two." Mira said

"Good morning Mira-san, Erza-san." said Naruto said with a nod.

"So, how was your guys's date?" Erza said with a smirk.

Lucy, who was drinking some water, coughed up almost all of the water with a blush that was redder than Erza's hair.

Naruto was also blushing.

"I-i-it wasn't a date!" Naruto and Lucy said at the same time.

At this point, Erza and Mira were on the floor laughing really hard.

"Sorry, it was funny to see your reactions to it." Erza said while wiping a tear from her face.

"That was very mean Erza." Lucy said.

As soon as soon as both Erza and Mira got up, the Guild doors opened up revealing a very short old man.

"Master, how was the meeting?" Mira asked

"It was the same as every meeting." he said in a tired tone

"So you're the Master of this Guild." Naruto said

"That's right ma boy. My name is Makarov and eho might you be?" Makarov asked

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I came from a different dimension after my village was destroyed. I also wish to join this Guild since I do not know a way to get home." Naruto said

Makarov was in a thinking pose for a few minutes.

"You will be a fine addition to Fairy Tail, let me get the foms and find the stamp so you can be an official member." Makarov said.

"So is there any kind of initiation test to do?" Naruto asked

"No, silly, there is nothing like that anymore." said Mira giggling

Makarov gave him the paperwork and Naruto signed it all.

"Now, where do you want the guild mark?" Makarov asked

Naruto took his shirt off, which made all the females in the room look at him and drooled, and pointed to a fist-sized scar over his heart. "I want it in orange." he said.

Makarov raised his eyebrow and will ask later.

"Welcome to the Guild!" Makarov said.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**So what do you guys think? I know it is slow, but I promise it will get better. And also do you guys think I should pair Erza and Mira with someone and if so, who. Please R&R**


End file.
